Comment Magda est devenue Madame Moon
by gaelle31
Summary: Comment cette fille, ni belle, ni intelligente, insensible a pu capturer le meilleur parti de la décennie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Juste Magda Coleman**

Nous sommes en 1959 et je m'appelle Magda Coleman, je suis élève en septième année à Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard. Je suis très honorée d'avoir pu entrer dans cette maison, au départ j'avais un peu peur que le choixpeau refuse de m'envoyer dans la plus célèbre des quatre maisons de Poudlard, mon sang n'étant pur que sur trois générations.

Heureusement, aucun de mes camarades ne s'en ai formalisé. D'ailleurs les petits secrets de famille, tout le monde semble en avoir à Poudlard et des bien pire que moi qui tente de cacher un moldu parmi mes aïeux. Enfin je reste tout de même bien inférieure à mes collègues, je le sens bien.

Certains sont carrément des bâtards, mais s'ils ont le nom prestigieux qu'il faut derrière leur prénom, ça change tout. C'est pour cela qu'il me faut un nom. Un nom prestigieux.

La ligné des Coleman s'éteindra avec moi je suis fille unique. Le plus gros ennui quand on est fille unique c'est que la pression pour rendre ses parents fières de leur progéniture qui est beaucoup plus importante.

Je ne compte pas devenir l'une de ces sorcières du ministère, pour passer son temps à se faire critiquer et avoir des comptes à rendre. Je ne compte pas m'abaisser au travail, je veux plus, je veux un nom, je veux une lignée, je veux de l'argent, je veux un rang, je veux tout ! Et j'aurais tout.

L'ennui, c'est que pour avoir tout ça, il faut un époux. Je suis certes bien habillée, et je prends soin de mon apparence, mais je suis loin d'être une jolie fille. Alors il va falloir ruser... il faut rusé, parce que qu'on ce le dise, c'est à Poudlard que cela commence...

---------------------------------------

Magda Coleman s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore entendu son réveil sonner alors qu'elle était éveillée depuis de plusieurs minutes. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et vit que son réveil aurait déjà dû sonner depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se redressa vivement et regarda les deux lits de ses camarades de chambre.

Elles dormaient encore, leurs réveils à elles non plus n'avait pas sonné, et pour cause on était samedi. Magda se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et replongea dans ses couvertures, mais trop tard, Margaret se réveillait déjà. D'un bond, Magda se leva et fonça vers la salle de bains avant que celle-ci ne soit accaparée par Margaret Verpey.

Elle prit une douche et entendit bientôt l'eau du lavabo couler. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine, elle vit Margaret les yeux faibles, avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche et un mince filait de mousse qui coulait sur son menton.

–Bonfour, adressa-t-elle à Magda.

–Bien dormi ?

–Éfidament, f'est famedi.

Après cette affirmation incontestable, Magda retourna dans la chambre ou sa deuxième camarade de chambrée se levait. Harriette Mansseau s'étira et se leva de son lit.

–Bonjour, lui dit poliment Magda.

La jeune fille répondit par un grognement et rejoignit Margaret dans la salle de bain. Magda put s'habiller tranquillement. On avait beau être samedi, la charge de devoir à l'approche des ASPIC n'allait pas faire de cette journée, une journée paisible.

Margaret Verpey était, de ses deux amies, celle que Magda préférait, elle avait toutes les deux les même avis sur le sang et sur la position d'une femme dans la société sorcière parfaite. Margaret provenait d'une lignée beaucoup plus importante que Magda. Si bien, que le nom de son père, certes sang pur, soit indécent face à la lignée des Moon auxquelles appartenait la mère de Margaret.

Harriette quand à elle, se retrouvait un peu dans la même situation que Magda, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être entièrement pure sur cinq générations, et la tare qui entachait l'arbre généalogique familiale était juste un sang de bourbe, et non un moldu, ce qui était un peu moins grave. Harriette et Magda avaient toute les deux les mêmes ambitions, elles étaient donc en compétition.

Magda mis un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires de cours en attendant que ses amies soient prêtes à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la grande salle, elle s'assirent comme à leur habitude côte à côte avec les autres élèves de leur maison rassemblés sur un même bout de table vu le peu de personne présente.

Ayant le week-end, plus de temps que dans la semaine pour chercher un éventuel époux, Magda examina chacun de ses camarades mâles présent à la table de Serpentard, puis dans toute la salle.

Margaret elle, était en pleine réunion familiale avec l'un de ses frères et deux de ses cousins germains. Un détail irrita l'oeil de Magda, Harriette échangeait de drôles de coups d'oeil avec Edgar Moon, l'un des cousins de Margaret lui aussi en septième année.

Edgar était sans conteste LE meilleur parti de l'école. Il avait le sang, le rang, l'argent et en bonus il était particulièrement séduisant. Quoique un peu froid, mais quel sang pur ne l'est pas ? Évidement, il avait lui aussi son secret de famille, Edgar est un bâtard. Pour cela qu'il porte le nom de sa mère, ses deux frères Gideon, Fabian et sa soeur Molly, eux porte le nom de l'époux de leur mère, Prewett. Edgar est l'aîné de la famille, ses frères sont en troisième et première année, sa jeune soeur n'est pas encore à Poudlard.

Les petits coups d'oeil d'Harriette ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle y était passée. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeur sur les conquêtes d'Edgar, visiblement jamais aucune fille et lui ne s'étaient fréquentés au grand jour. En bon garçon, Edgar ne doit afficher que celle qui deviendra la futur madame Moon. Et Magda espérait bien que ce serait elle, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'Edgar Moon était un poisson trop gros pour elle.

–C'est une pipelette qui passe son temps à colporter.

–C'est une jeune fille correct, tu dois avoir une tenue plus mesurée avec elle. De plus elle est préfète, expliqua Margaret à Eugène Moon, son plus jeune cousin à Poudlard.

–Elle est à Poufsouffle, elle n'a pas d'intérêt de toute façon, répliqua le jeune homme.

–Soit amical avec Casey Gates, je suis préfète en chef, alors je la connais et je te le répète, soit amical avec elle, ordonna Margaret.

Eugène et Margaret échangèrent un regard des plus éloquent. Magda ne savait pas vraiment qui était cette préfète, mais visiblement elle avait le sang pur et probablement un avenir des plus respectable au vu de la réaction de Margaret.

Eugène ne répondit pas, il se contenta acquiescer visiblement déçu que Casey Gates soit à rajouter sur sa liste des personnes à garder en bon terme. En tout cas, la préfète de Poufsouffle était automatiquement passé sur la propre liste de Magda, bien qu'elle aurait préféré que Margaret lui donne le nom d'un homme à l'avenir prometteur plutôt que celui d'une fille.

–Tu dois être contente de ne plus voir le préfet des Gryffondor l'année prochaine, dit Magda pour détourner son attention d'Harriette prête à fondre sur Edgar qui semblait l'ignorer.

–Oui, admit Margaret, cela soulage, je suis agacée de le supporter.

–Tu devrais appliquer tes propres conseils Margaret, intervient Edgar.

–Même s'il à le sang pur, sa famille n'est pas... noble, rappela Margaret. Il n'a aucun talent particulier.

–Il n'a pas été nommé préfet en chef pour rien, rappela Edgar.

–Tu méritais bien mieux que lui d'avoir ce titre, intervint Harriette.

Magda eut brusquement la folle envie de coller une paire de claque à sa camarade.

–On ne peut pas nommer deux élèves dans la même maison, rappela calmement Edgar. Et Margaret mérite ce titre plus que moi, elle possède un bien meilleur filing avec les élèves. Mais revenons au Gryffondor, si Dumbledore l'a nommé préfet en chef ce n'est pas pour rien.

–Il est plutôt doué en défense contre les forces du mal, je crois bien qu'il veut devenir auror, expliqua Margaret. Mais à moins que le mage Grindelwald revienne de parmi les morts, je ne voix pas comment un auror pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'important.

Edgar ne répondit pas tout suite.

–Peut-être. Mais ton exemple avec Grindelwald est dépassé.

–Comment ça ?dit Margaret.

–Rien, des rumeurs. Des rumeurs...

Edgar ne dit rien de plus, Magda n'avait aucune idée de ce d'on il parlait, elle regarda Harriette qui avait l'air tout aussi étonnée qu'elle. Margaret, elle, semblait brusquement songeuse comme chacun des Moon autour d'eux. C'était ce qui agaçait le plus Magda, de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait parce que son rang n'était pas suffisamment important.

–De toute façon, tu devrais commencer à être plus amicale toi aussi avec ce Gryffondor, dit Edgar. On sort bientôt de Poudlard, et il peut devenir important ce... Rufus Scrimgeour.

La journée se passa de façon très studieuse. Magda avait fini par arracher quelques sous-entendu à Harriette qui confirmait qu'elle était rentrée tard la veille. Les ASPIC étaient prévu un mois plus tard, Magda se rassurait de savoir que d'ici quelques semaines elle n'aurait plus a rester enfermée de cette manière. Dans un mois, elle passera tout son temps concentrée sur son objectif : Trouver un noble époux. Ne plus avoir à rester enfermée dans cette stupide bibliothèque jusqu'à être chassé par la bibliothécaire.

Magda ne parvenait pas à finir son devoir de potion. Harriette et Margaret les ayant déjà terminés, elles avaient laissé Magda, seule, qui bientôt se retrouva toute aussi seule dans la salle commune en pleine nuit. Magda sentait ses paupières tomber sur ses yeux avec force, avec beaucoup de force, avec beaucoup trop de force...

–Magda, dit une voix qui se voulait douce.

Magda ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle s'était endormie sur sa table de travail, Edgar la regardait.

–Tu devrais terminer demain, dit-il.

–Non, dit Magda, demain je dois m'occuper de la métamorphose et des sortilèges.

–Je peux peut-être t'aider, dit Edgar en adressant pour la toute première fois un sourire à Magda.

–Oui, souffla Magda en cachant sa surprise.

Le serpentard s'assit à coté d'elle et entreprit de lui expliquer les règles de potion qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Magda n'avait jamais fait autant d'effort pour comprendre une leçon, Edgar coupait son discours de doux regards et de sourires. Magda comprenait très bien qu'après Harriette, elle serait la suivante, mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Enfin au bout d'une heure, la leçon était terminée.

–Avec ça tu devrais avoir au minimum un Effort Exceptionnel, expliqua Edgar.

Magda, dont le coeur s'était l'accéléré, ne put pas répondre, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle vit bien qu'Edgar remarquait parfaitement la gêne de la Serpentard. Il lui sourit à nouveau, ce qui redoubla les rougissements de Magda.

Elle baissa les yeux et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires restées sur la table. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit les pieds d'Edgar se rapprocher d'elle et s'arrêter juste à coté d'elle. Magda releva la tête, le coeur battant la chamade. Edgar se pencha doucement vers elle. C'était le tout premier baiser de Magda, et c'était le plus beau partit de Poudlard qui l'offrait à Magda. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edgar cessa le baiser.

–Tu connais la salle sur demande ?demanda-t-il.

–Non.

–C'est un endroit très étonnant, je pourrais t'y emmener maintenant si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire complice.

Magda ne se faisait pas d'idée, elle savait très bien ou il voulait en venir. Pourtant, elle acquiesça. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Magda, la déshonorée.**

Le lendemain matin, Magda eut du mal à se lever, Edgar l'avait ramener très tard dans la salle commune. Il avait été très gentil lorsqu'il la quitta pour rejoindre son propre dortoir, il lui avait dit que c'était une soirée unique. Magda comprenait sans qu'on lui fasse de dessin, elle l'avait su dès le début. Lorsqu'elle prit sa douche, Magda constata qu'elle ne saignait plus. Elle choisissait de ne parler à personne de ce qui c'était passé, Edgar lui non plus n'en parlerait pas, elle le savait.

Trois semaines plus tard, les ASPIC avaient commencés, et le stresse causé par les examens rendait Magda malade, elle se rendait souvent aux toilettes entre deux examens. Un après midi sans examen, elle ressortit pour la vingtième fois de la journée son emploi du temps qui mêlait son plan de révision, les dates et heures des examens, et les dates d'anniversaires de ses camarades.

Elle feuilleta l'emploi du temps pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait omis aucun travail. Soudain elle se figea sur la date du 10 juin qui était entouré de rouge. Magda sentit la panique monter en elle, le 10 juin était passé depuis très longtemps.

La bibliothèque.

Magda prit son sac et sorti de la salle commune au pas de course. Elle rejoint bientôt les imposants rayonnages. Magda ne savait où chercher, mais elle n'osait réclamer de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Elle fini par trouver un coin de la bibliothèque consacré à la médecine magique. Le titre de l'un des ouvrages l'interpella « Les neuf mois de grossesse de la sorcière ».

Magda vérifia de tout les cotés, puis lentement, elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit aux toutes premières pages. Le premier chapitre était consacré à une potion régulière que les femmes devaient prendre si elle ne voulait pas tomber enceinte. Magda ignorait totalement qu'une telle potion existait.

Le second chapitre, expliquait comment détecter une grossesse. Un simple sortilège permettait de le vérifier. Magda referma le livre et le glissa discrètement dans son sac, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la voit emprunter un tel livre.

Elle sortit hors de la bibliothèque, et rejoignit les toilettes les plus proches. C'était celle de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme pleurait au dessus d'un lavabo. Magda ne lui prêta aucune attention et entra dans l'une des cabines. Le sortilège était très simple, il fallait le jeter contre son ventre, le jet de lumière devait rebondir contre le ventre, si la lumière était rouge, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un occupant. Si la lumière était bleue, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun résident dans le ventre.

Magda posa le livre en équilibre sur la cuvette des toilettes et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur sur ventre.

–Révélarum foetus.

Un jet incolore sorti de la baguette et se percuta au ventre de Magda. La lumière qui rebondi était rouge. Les jambes de Magda se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle s'assit dans la cabine et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait plus aucun avenir, jamais personne ne voudrait d'elle à présent. Sa vie était ruinée.

Au bout d'une heure, Magda se releva et sortie en direction de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière était seule, en train d'étiqueter des flacons.

–J'ai un problème, lui avoua Magda.

-------------------------

Le soir venu, dans la salle commune, Magda n'ouvrit aucun livre pour réviser. Elle resta assise sur un canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vide. L'infirmière lui avait conseillé de mettre le père au courant. Magda comptait le faire, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait attendre aucun soutien de la part d'Edgar.

Magda songea que toutes les autres filles devaient utiliser la potion qui empêchait de tomber enceinte, elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir découvert son existence qu'aujourd'hui. Le problème était qu'Edgar semblait s'être enfin décidé à fréquenter ouvertement une fille, Harriette. Magda la détestait encore plus.

Magda se décida enfin, elle prit un morceau de papier et y inscrivit « rejoins moi dans la salle de classe vide juste à coté de la salle commune ». elle plia le parchemin, sortit discrètement sa baguette et envoya le morceau de parchemin vers Edgar. Sans le regarder, elle sortit dehors, et alla dans la salle vide.

Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, Edgar entra à son tour dans la salle.

–C'est toi, dit-il étonné.

–J'ai quelque chose à te dire, avoua Magda.

Edgar se rapprocha de Magda avec un faux air étonné. Il devait s'attendre à ce que Magda lui fasse une déclaration ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

–Oui ?

Magda prit sa respiration, elle ne voyait pas comment lui dire ça.

–C'est pas facile, confia-t-elle.

–J'ai tout mon temps, apaisa Edgar avec un léger sourire.

–Tout d'abord, je tiens à te rassurer que je ne suis pas le genre de femme à réclamer quoique ce soit. Ni à faire chanter des gens.

–J'ai toujours su que tu étais une fille bien, répondit Edgar avec un sourire un peu plus étonné.

–Tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passé il y a un mois de ça ?

–Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien, dit Edgar.

–Bien, parce que t'es rendu compte que tu étais le premier ?

–Oui.

–Et depuis j'en ai pas eu d'autre.

–D'accord.

Magda prit une forte inspiration.

–Je suis enceinte.

Edgar perdit d'un coup son sourire.

–Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'est pas la peine que tu paniques, puisque je vais rester correcte et...

–Tu...tu es enceinte ?demanda Edgar brusquement blême.

–Oui, et de toi.

–oh...oh...oh...

–Voilà, je trouvais plus correct que tu sois au courant, dit Magda.

–Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

–Comment ça ?

–Tu as un fiancé qui accepterais de...

–Ce genre d'homme n'existe pas.

–Si mon beau-père, il m'a élevé comme si j'étais son fils, raconta Edgar.

–Et tu en connais d'autre des hommes comme ton beau-père ?

–Non, admit Edgar.

Magda ne savait plus quoi dire à Edgar, il semblait sous le choc. Elle sortit de la salle et retourna dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, de très longues minutes plus tard, Edgar rentra à son tour. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à Magda et se dirigea vers Margaret et Harriette assissent à une même table.

Magda perdue dans ses pensées remarqua à peine Edgar monter dans son dortoir, redescendre avec un sac de poudre de cheminette, et ressortir de la salle en compagnie, non pas d'Harriette, mais de sa cousine Margaret.

Incapable de réviser convenablement, Magda se contentait de faire semblant de lire, elle ne voulait pas remonter dans son dortoir tant qu'Harriette ni serait pas monter et endormie depuis longtemps. Magda attendit donc plusieurs heures sur le canapé. Il était près de minuit quand Margaret réapparut avec son autre cousin Eugène et même Xandre Verpey, son frère. Les deux jeunes garçons regardèrent discrètement Magda avant de monter dans leur dortoir.

–Magda, retourne dans la salle de classe vide de toute à l'heure, dit Margaret. Ed t'y attend.

Surprise Magda regarda Margaret s'éloigner avec de grand yeux. Elle se ressaisit, sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit la salle de classe vide. Edgar était accoudé contre une fenêtre il se tourna vers Magda quand elle entra.

–Cette fois, dit-il. C'est moi qui est quelque chose à avouer.

–Je t'écoute, dit Magda surprise.

–Je suis un bâtard, tu dois le savoir. Même un bâtard qui porte le nom de Moon, se fait insulter dans son dos, dit-il. J'en ai souffert, surtout plus jeune. Maintenant je suis habitué. Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils.

Magda eu le souffle coupé. Edgar souhaitait donc intervenir dans sa grossesse. Edgar se rapprocha d'elle, il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et posa un genou à terre.

–Magda Coleman, j'ai l'honore de demander ta main, dit-il.

Magda ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

–Quoi ?dit-elle enfin.

Edgar se releva et toisa Magda.

–Tu es enceinte, ne me fait pas croire que tu veux un bâtard, et moi non plus je n'en veux pas, dit-il. Alors j'ai pris conseil auprès de Margaret et on est retourner dans le manoir familial pour expliquer la situation à mes parents. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : le mariage.

Il montra une bague qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa mère.

–Elle appartenait à ma mère elle me la confiée pour en faire ta bague de fiançailles.

Magda ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la bague était très jolie.

–Alors ?il me faut une réponse.

Magda, incapable de parler, restait figée sur la bague. Finalement Edgar allait lui sauver la vie, son rêve de devenir une femme importante pouvait encore se réaliser malgré qu'elle était enceinte.

–Oui, répondit Magda.

Sans un sourire, Edgar glissa la bague sur l'annulaire de Magda. Puis il l'embrassa rapidement.

–Et Harriette ?demanda Magda.

–Ne t'occupe pas d'Harriette, ne te préoccupe de rien, dit Edgar contente toi de mener de grossesse jusqu'à neuf mois, pour qu'on puisse faire croire que l'enfant serait né prématuré, et par la même occasion conçu après le mariage.

–Il va falloir se marier très vite.

–La date est fixée au 21 juillet, dit Edgar.

–La date est déjà fixée ?

–Ma famille s'occupe de tout, personne ne veut un nouveau scandale comme avec ma mère, expliqua Edgar.

De longues secondes passèrent.

–Le 21 juillet, ça sonne bien, confia Magda.

-----------------

Le dernier chapitre sera très court, c'est une sorte d'épilogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Magda Moon**

Le 21 juillet, Magda était habillée dans une longue robe blanche sous un soleil rayonnant. Seul les deux familles étaient présentes pour l'événement. Du coté de Magda, il n'y avait que ses parents. Monsieur et Madame Coleman n'était pas au courant de la grossesse de leur fille. Ils lui avaient confié qu'ils étaient très fière de son parti, et surprit de la rapidité des événements.

Seul les Moon qui avait les liens familiaux les plus proches d'Edgar était présent. Il y avait les parents d'Edgar, Meredith et Ignatus Prewett. Les deux frères d'Edgar, Gideon et Fabian, sa jeune soeur Molly qui avait de long cheveux chatoyants. Les grands parents d'Edgar, Augustin et Marine Moon. Mira et Devon Verpey, Gretchen et Fidel Moon, les oncles et tantes d'Edgar. Puis ces cousins germains, Margaret, Xandre et Ludo Verpey que Magda n'avait jamais vu, alors qu'elle avait souvent entendu parler du jeune garçon qui passait sa vie sur un balais miniature avec une batte à la main. Magda revit Marla Moon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard, son frère Eugène, et leur soeur, du même âge que Molly, Miranda.

La cérémonie fut assez courte, l'une des cousines d'Edgar, annonça elle aussi qu'elle allait se marier, le mois suivant. Edgar glissa à sa nouvelle femme, qu'elle était dans la même situation qu'eux.

–C'est bien, comme ça notre enfant aura un cousin du même age, dit Magda.

–Oui, mais il aurait fallu que cela se fasse avec un peu moins de panique. Deux enfants Moon qui ont faillit naître hors mariage, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule année.

Puis les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Edgar conduisit Magda dans leur nouvelle maison au coeur de Londres.

–Il va falloir l'aménager, et reconstruire certaines pièces de la maison, avoua Edgar. Elle appartient à la famille, et il était prévu qu'elle me revienne, mais il n'était pas prévu que je parte de la maison de mes parents si rapidement.

–Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Magda.

–J'ai un cadeau, reste là.

Edgar s'éloigna et laissa Magda contempler son nouveau salon. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint avec une chouette sur le bras.

–Tu n'en a pas, et tout les Moon doivent avoir leur propre chouette, expliqua-t-il.

–Elle est très jolie, avoua Magda. On dirait une petite duchesse.

–Oui, dit Edgar en esquivant un sourire.

Le premier sourire depuis que Magda lui avait avoué qu'elle était enceinte.

–Tu dois lui donner un nom, rappela Edgar.

–Je vais lui donner le nom de notre rue, dit-elle. Comment s'appelle notre rue ?

–La rue de Constantinope.

–Alors bonjour, Duchesse de Constantinope, dit Magda en adressant à la chouette qui la regardait avec un oeil farouche.

–Je suis pas sur que son nom lui plaise, dit Edgar.

–Je ne lui donne pas le choix.

–Et pour notre fils, on va l'appeler comment ?

–Ce sera peut-être une fille rappela Magda.

–Si c'est une fille, il faudra lui donner un nom commençant par un M.

–Pourquoi ?

–Toutes les femmes Moon porte un nom commençant par un M, c'est une tradition, expliqua Edgar. Tu vois, tu étais prédestinée à devenir Magda Moon.

FIN

**Mon Blabla.**

Cette fic fait partie d'une série comptant en tout 6 fics sur 5 femmes de la même famille, les Moon. Magda Moon, est la troisième et la plus courte fic achevée de cette série. Vous trouverez les autres fics en allant sur mon profil.

Ne publiez pas mes fics dans leur intégralité sur des pages Web indépendante, mais je ne vous empêche pas de mettre le premier chapitre de chaque fic... mais juste le premier chapitre... avec un lien vers la suite, ou vers mon profil.

_ Je sais, je suis parano...mais c'est déjà arrivé._

Merci aux personnes qui me cite sur les forums, blog... ça commence à me dépasser un peu, hier j'ai tapé Malorie Moon dans Google j'ai alluciné.

Si vous trouvez l'une de mes fics ailleurs que sur TWWO, la gazette du sorcier, Hpfanfiction, Power Magic World, pottermaniac. Prévenez moi !

_Parano, parano, t'es pire que la peste !_

Oubliez pas la review, c'est le seul moyen que j'aie pour savoir si ma fic est lue...


End file.
